


Dean and Cas: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

by sapphirecobalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Time In The Empty, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Flashbacks, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV Castiel (Supernatural), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slice of Life, past angst, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: As Cas goes about his day, he thinks about everything he and Dean have been through and comes to a conclusion.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Dean and Cas: The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ioascc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/gifts).



> Dear giftee, you asked for domestic fluff, humor, and angst and I just hope I delivered.
> 
> A tremendous thank you to my betas [inlovewithsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithsaturn/pseuds/Inlovewithsaturn) and [vague_ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vague_ambition/pseuds/vague_ambition) (find them on Tumblr [here](https://winchester-derangement-syndrome.tumblr.com/))!

Cas means to walk into the bunker’s kitchen but he pauses at the doorway. He smiles a big, soft smile as he folds his arms and leans against the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

_“...but I keep cruising,”_ Dean sings into the spatula. _“Can’t stop, won’t stop grooving,”_ he wiggles his hips, standing in front of the stove. _“It’s like I’ve got this music, in my mind sayin’ ‘it’s gonna be alright’.”_ Dean uses the spatula to move whatever’s in the stove around ― eggs, by the smell that’s wafting through the kitchen ― as he pauses dancing. Once the eggs are sufficiently scrambled, Dean resumes his singing and dancing.

As Dean serenades their breakfast with some of Taylor Swift’s lyrics, periodically using the spatula for its intended use, Cas can’t help but smile his signature gummy smile at the sight before him. Dean’s never been the best singer, although he’s improved greatly over the years, or dancer, for that matter, but watching him do it anyways is a sight to behold. Knowing Dean’s spent many years of his life trying to hide who he really is makes Cas’ heart fill with joy when Dean chooses to be his unapologetic self. Dean’s come a long way in the years Cas has known him and he’s so proud of his boyfriend.

_“...And to the fella over there with the hella good hair…”_ Cas snaps out his reverie when Dean points to him, singing. Cas ducks his head, embarrassed at being caught, but his smile never wavers. Seemingly done cooking breakfast, Dean turns the stove off, abandons the spatula in the sink, and makes his way to Cas. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hands, Dean gets him away from the kitchen entrance, pushing and pulling his arms while shaking his own body in time with his singing _“why don’t you come on over baby and shake, shake, shake,”_ and shaking his body in an effort to get Cas to dance with him.

Cas lets out a laugh and appeases Dean by letting him take control of their dancing, if it could even be called that, and shaking his own body back and forth a bit. Evidently appeased, Dean ceases singing and dancing in favor of bringing Cas close enough to rest his forehead on his boyfriend’s. “Mornin’, sunshine.” Dean speaks softly into the scarce space between them.

“Morning, my love.” Cas greets him back, loving the way Dean’s freckled cheeks turn pink at the term of endearment, no matter how many times Cas says it.

Dean intertwines their fingers and rubs his thumb over Cas’ hand. “How’d you sleep?”

“No nightmares last night.” Cas’ smile falls at the thought of the nightmares he’s been plagued by ever since he became human again. It’s as jarring now as it was the first time though now he doesn’t have to deal with it alone. So far, he hasn’t had a nightmare all week, a small blessing, although it’s just beginning. “What about you?”

“Me either.” Dean’s had nightmares for years and he always pretends they never happen and gets on with his day, which never ceases to amaze Cas. The last time Cas had a nightmare, he was paranoid, twitchy, and inconsolable all day. Lucky for both of them, they have each other now, so they can get through the nightmares together. “I missed you waking up this mornin’.”

Cas smirked. “Says the one who left me in our once-warm bed to cook.” he teased, his voice deeper than usual from having just woken up.

“Well someone one has to cook and it as sure as hell ain’t gonna be the Green Giant — probably make us kale smoothies for breakfast or something.” Dean shudders in mock horror.

Cas hummed. “You could always stay in bed a few more minutes and then I’d help you cook.”

Dean leaned back and frowned at Cas. “And have you destroy my kitchen again? Not gonna happen.”

Rolling his eyes, not interested in having this argument again (he did _not_ “destroy” the kitchen as Dean claims, those cookie dough stains were there when they moved in), Cas distracts Dean by leaning in for a kiss. It’s a quick peck on Dean’s lips that leaves him wanting more, if his trailing after Cas is any indication.

“Then let Jack cook.” Cas suggests, picking up where their conversation left off.

Realizing he’s not going to get any more kisses, Dean frowns. “He’s worse than you, kid can barely work a toaster. Someone’s gotta feed us, and I’m the only one who can do it.”

For Dean’s sake, Cas chooses to not bring up that Sam can cook, even if Dean doesn’t like the healthy food he makes, and so can Eileen, even if Dean refuses to let her (“she’s pregnant! She has more important things to worry about!”). “If you’re hungry, I have something you can eat.” Cas’ voice drops even lower, taking on a seductive timbre, and gives him a suggestive smile. He’d spent years trying to understand Dean’s innuendos, and he greatly enjoys being able to turn them against his boyfriend now. 

Dean’s frown turns gives way to a smirk, “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”

Heat coils low in Cas’ stomach at what he has in mind. He licks his lips. “My ―”

“What’s for breakfast?” Jack mumbles, rubbing sleep out of his eyes in a way that’s very toddler-like. 

Both Cas and Dean sigh at the interruption. Dean gives Cas a quick kiss on the cheek before responding to their son with a quick, “Scrambled eggs,” and serving breakfast for everyone. Soon thereafter, Sam walks into the kitchen after his morning run while Cas makes coffee, pours milk in glasses, and Jack sets the table in a familiar routine. While Dean’s cooking bacon and sausage to go with the eggs, Eileen walks in, looking as radiant as everyone says pregnant women are supposed to be, one hand on her stomach. She’s a few months along and finally starting to show, to her annoyance and Sam’s delight.

The five of them gather around the kitchen table and have breakfast together. It’s a lively affair as everyone talks about the strange dreams they had last night, their plans for the day, and the movie they saw’ve seen recently or the book they’ve read recently. As Cas and Dean flirt over breakfast (“taste my sausage, Dean”), consequently making Sam faux gag and everyone else laugh, Cas can’t help but let his thoughts wander to everything he and Dean have been through to get to this happy, comfortable breakfast table.

~~~

_Castiel was given clear orders: rescue the Righteous Man from Hell._

_To his credit, he did just that._

_He fought his way through Hell, battling demons, hellhounds, tortured souls, and whatever else the damned inhabitants threw his way; he fought them all, valiantly, as he reconstructed the Righteous Man._

_He knew he could have ― should have ― gotten them out of Hell first, but one mere glance at the Righteous Man’s soul and Castiel convinced himself the strategic thing to do was to rebuild his charge, one memory at a time, piece by piece, with everything he had, as he fought off the angry hordes of Hell._

_They almost didn’t make it._

_Castiel knew his mission was deadly, and he was fully prepared to die, but not before he made sure his charge was safe on Earth. For the first time in his life, he experienced true terror. The thought of dying before he was able to finish piecing his brilliant charge together, the thought of dying before he could save ― well, Castiel developed some new-found motivation from this unfamiliar feeling. He used it to his advantage and successfully rescued his charge from Hell and lived to tell the tale. At the time, he confused his fear of not being able to reconstruct his charge and save them with fear of failing his mission and all of Heaven, a laughable mistake in retrospect._

_Nevertheless, Dean Winchester is saved._

_After spending years fighting off the best ― or rather, worst ― Hell had to offer while rescuing Dean Winchester, Castiel returned to Heaven to heal. He sustained a great deal of damage, but it was worth getting even just a glimpse of Dean Winchester’s soul, much less rebuilding the human’s body._

_He asked if he could visit the human he risked his life for, but his superiors made it clear he was not to interfere._

_Castiel had never questioned a direct order, much less disobeyed, but curiosity got the best of him and he tried to speak with his charge._

_It didn’t work._

_Disappointed as he was, Castiel left well enough alone after his attempt ended catastrophically. He knew only certain humans were able to see and hear an angel’s true visiage without overwhelming them, although he found it strange that the Righteous Man wasn’t one of those individuals._

_From then on, Castiel stopped trying to reach out to Dean Winchester. But that didn’t stop Dean Winchester from trying to reach out to him._

_Not long after he failed to speak with his charge, he was shocked to find himself invoked, conjured, and commanded to appear before a psychic. She demanded to see his true face, but after nearly hurting Dean Winchester with his true voice he tried to refuse, giving her his name and warning her to turn back. Unfortunately, Pamela Barnes didn’t scare easily and it cost her when Castiel, vessel-less, took a chance by showing her his true face._

_He felt something akin to remorse at the time, it wasn’t his fault she wouldn’t listen to reason; he knew now that his actions were careless and irresponsible and he feels awful about what happened._

_The unfortunate encounter with the psychic did reveal Dean Winchester wanted to communicate with him. And so, Castiel tried, once again, to speak to his charge._

_It didn’t work the second time._

_He was caught after his failed second attempt and forced to cease all communication with his former charge. Castiel had half of his grace extracted, weakening all of his powers greatly._

_He made no third attempt to communicate with his former charge, but he didn’t have to._

_Dean Winchester summoned him, with the help of Robert Steven Singer, to a small barn in Pontiac, Illinois._

_That’s when he realized he could communicate with Dean Winchester if he had a vessel. Once he got Jimmy Novak’s permission, and made sure the man was comfortable, Castiel flew to reunite with Dean Winchester, with the knowledge that if he were caught his superiors would temporarily take all of his grace and he’d be demoted._

_In his weakened state, Castiel miscalculated the location of the barn and instead of teleporting inside, he teleported above it and crashed onto the roof. He got off the roof, dusted himself off, and made his presence known by blowing the wind hard enough to open the doors so he wouldn’t have to. He didn’t consider that the rattling roof and slamming doors might startle the very man he came to see. He also didn’t consider how the barn lights he made explode, showering him in electric sparks, would affect the humans, but over a decade later, he feels like they deserved it for shooting him. It didn’t hurt nor did it wound him, it was merely a completely avoidable inconvenience, and an impolite greeting._

_Looking back, he realized his entrance was purposefully dramatic, not because the weather was reacting to his depleted grace, but rather because he wanted to make a good second impression._

_Castiel walked up to the Righteous Man with purpose, eager to meet the human he almost died for, after all, he was going against Heaven’s orders to be here._

_“Who are you?” The Righteous Man, his charge, Dean Winchester asked him. He looked terrified but confident and his voice was steady._

_He was everything Castiel hoped he’d be and more._

_“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”_

_Castiel didn’t have much experience with humans, but even back then he suspected Dean Winchester wasn’t sincere when he thanked him, if his stabbing Castiel with the demon knife was anything to go by._

_Castiel didn’t have much time before the forces of Heaven noticed his absence so he wasn’t going to let being shot, stabbed or nearly being bludgeoned with a crowbar stop him from reuniting with his Righteous Man, the only person in the world he wanted to talk to, which is why he put Robert Singer to sleep._

_It didn’t surprise Castiel that Dean Winchester made sure Robert Singer was alive, above all else; not only was he the Righteous Man but Castiel held Dean Winchester’s very soul and knew he was a good person through and through._

_However pleasant it was to witness the Righteous Man’s righteousness firsthand, Castiel had personal business to attend to._

_To Castiel’s disappointment, Dean Winchester seemed angry; whether about his friend or something else entirely, Castiel didn’t know. What he did know was Dean Winchester didn’t remember him, didn’t know him. Despite his superiors commanding him to make sure Dean didn’t remember Castiel gripping him tight and raising him from perdition, Castiel held hope that some part of Dean Winchester would recognize him, to no avail. The Righteous Man truly didn’t know or know him. Castiel had, as always, done his job well._

_Perhaps too well._

_“I’m an angel of the Lord.”_

_His charge didn’t believe him._

_The Righteous Man had no faith._

_But that was alright. Castiel simply just had to give him something to believe in. Which is the reason Castiel showed Dean Winchester the shadow of his wings._

_In return, Dean Winchester attempted to insult him, an unsurprising development. Castiel rebuilt Dean Winchester atom by atom; he had insight into who the Righteous Man truly was. He wasn’t insulted when his charge responded in anger._

_His charge had questions, naturally, and Castiel answered them, only to be met with more anger and faithlessness. Still, Castiel did his best to inspire faith in the Righteous Man, who asked him why an angel rescued him from Hell._

_“Good things do happen, Dean.”_

_“Not in my experience,” Dean replied, and Castiel knew that to be true, seeing as he carefully examined many of Dean’s memories when restoring his body and soul._

_Castiel brought up something that bothered him about Dean. “What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserved to be saved.” At the time, Castiel was confused by Dean’s lack of faith and his self-deprication; now he understands it._

_When Dean asked why Castiel rescued him, he reminded Castiel of his personal mission: he wanted to be the one who told Dean about Heaven’s plans for him. Lucky for him, his brothers and sisters weren’t there to witness just how distracted by Dean he was._

_Cas left as soon as he answered, he already stayed far longer than he should have. When he got back to Heaven, he was pleased to note no one noticed his illicit absence._

~~~

Cas snaps out of his stupor when he drops the plate in his hands, watching it fall a few inches into the sink with a clatter.

Next to him, Dean pauses drying the glass in his hand to look at Cas with confusion.

Jack, who stayed behind to clear the table, voices his concerns. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. I apologize, I was lost in thought.” Cas picks up the plate and finishes washing it.

Dean resumes drying the dishes and Jack finishes clearing the table while Cas continues washing up the remaining dishes.

~~~

_He remembers the confusion of being brought back from Purgatory, the excitement he felt at the mere thought of seeing Sam and Dean again, the cloud of fear, longing, shame, and multitude of emotions that hung over him. He still doesn’t remember everything Naomi did to him, but he knows enough and what he does remember serves as a painful reminder of his many regrets._

_He remembers seeing Dean again once, twice, then the third time, not being able to actually be in the same room as him until the third time._

_He remembers most of his and Naomi’s “chats”._

_Above all, he remembers the warehouse full of replicas of Dean he was forced to kill. Now, he takes comfort knowing however uncanny some of those replicas were, none of them could ever hold a candle to the real Dean, his Dean._

_That night, in Lucifer’s crypt, is one Cas still sometimes wishes he could forget, even though Dean forgave him for it years ago, even though it’s shaped who Cas is and shaped his relationship with Dean. Cas remembers it, as Dean would say, “like it was yesterday”._

_Cas wishes he could forget the distrust in Dean’s eyes after they found the Angel Tablet. The look in his eyes as he lied to Cas. The way Dean stepped away from Cas, as if he could no longer be in the same room as him._

_He wishes he could forget Naomi’s orders to kill Dean. Some nights, when Cas sleeps, he can still hear her voice in his head, can still feel Dean’s skin and bones breaking and bruising under Cas’ touch._

_He wishes he could forget the accusing tone in Dean’s voice when he asked Cas about his miraculous escape from Purgatory, when he pleaded with Cas to “be honest with me ― for the first time since you’ve been back”._

_He wishes he could forget Naomi commanding him to choose between Dean and all of Heaven, commanding him to hurt Dean, even after he begged not to, wishes he could forget Naomi reminding him of his past failures, of how she “fixed” him._

_He doesn’t want to remember throwing Dean into the wall, breaking his wrist, throwing punch after punch, watching Dean’s face grow bloodier and more bruised at Castiel’s hand._

_He doesn’t want to remember what not being in control of his body felt like._

_The image of Dean, bloody and bruised because of him, on his knees, begging Cas for his life is seared into his brain; it’s an image he’ll never forget, as much as he tries to make peace with it. Dean may have forgiven him a long time ago, but Cas isn’t sure he’ll ever forgive himself, even if it wasn’t his fault, as Dean claims._

_“I need you.”_

_Cas froze._

_The words played on a loop in his brain, over and over, forcing Naomi’s reprogramming out until he was able to fully process the words._

_The connection broke._

_And when Cas touched the angel tablet, it “reset him to his factory settings”, as Sam and Dean would say, and he was no longer under Naomi’s control._

_Cas, the real Cas, was reunited with Dean once more._

~~~

Cas puts the box containing a strange-looking electric toothbrush back on the shelf. He shudders at the memories of what Naomi put him through just as Dean walks up to him.

“You alright?” Dean asks holding a large box of newborn diapers, one eyebrow raised at something in front of Cas. 

Cas looks down to see his hands gripping the shopping cart hard enough to turn them white. He releases the cart and wiggles his fingers to encourage blood flow and muscle movement. “Yes, just some unpleasant memories.”

Dean nods, no stranger to unwelcome recollections himself, making space in the cart for the large box. He has to move some of the baby toys, clothes, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner bottles before he’s able to situate the diapers in the cart.

Dean walks up to Cas and gently massages his hands. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas says when Dean finishes.

“Anytime, sunshine.” Dean replies with a smile so bright it could rival the sun.  
Unable to resist the temptation to do otherwise, Cas slowly pulls Dean in for a kiss. Dean closes the space between them as if he can’t kiss Cas fast enough.

Dean’s plush lips are soft against his own and he tastes a little minty from the lingering effects of his toothpaste. As soon as their lips touch, Cas cups Dean’s face as Dean’s hands make their way to Cas’ hips. They stand there in the middle of the aisle, trading kisses that leave them breathless until someone clears their throat behind them. 

Cas breaks away first to find Sam and Eileen standing behind Dean. Sam looks equal parts grossed out and happy while Eileen smiles knowingly.

“So did you find the toothbrushes?” Eileen grins, several stuffed animals in hand ― or arms, Cas should say, seeing as she’s holding enough stuffed animals to cover every square inch of the bed she and Sam share.

Dean turns to face her. He frowns at the number of stuffed toys in her arms. “Yeah. Did you buy a stuffed zoo while we were gone?”

“You can never have too many soft things.” Eileen says, holding the stuffed animals closer, as if that’s a sufficient explanation.

Cas frowns and tilts his head. He looks at Dean, who’s just as confused as he is. He looks at Sam who shrugs one shoulder with a resigned expression.

“Anyways, why’d you buy so many diapers?” Sam asks, staring at the box in the shopping cart, confused by it. 

“Uh, cause newborns can’t use a toilet...or did none of your parenting books tell you that?” Dean explains, his tone a bit on the defensive side. 

Sam gives his brother a very unimpressed look. “The baby’s not going to be born for a few more months.”

“Yeah, which is why we’ve got to start stock-piling these now.” Dean says as if it's the most obvious explanation in the world, smacking the box of diapers.

Eileen and Cas watch with amusement as Sam’s expression grows exasperated. “Dean ―”

“Is now a bad time?”

The four of them turn around to face Jack as he walks up to them from the other end of the aisle. 

“What is it, Jack?” Cas asks.

“I found some cribs I wanted to show you.” Jack beams. “They’re very nice and sturdy, I tried them out myself.”

Dean and Eileen burst into laughter as Cas and Sam chuckle incredulously.

“Jack, did you ― did _get in_ the cribs?” Sam asks in disbelief. 

Jack pauses, confused. “Was I not supposed to?”

“Not without us!” Dean manages to gasp out between fits of laughter.

Cas and Sam silence Dean’s laughter with matching glares.

“No, Jack, the cribs are only for display.” Sam explains. 

“But there’s no rule you can’t test them out.” Eileen chimes in and Sam looks at her as if she’s betrayed him somehow.

Jack smiles at that. “Come on, I’ll show you!” He turns around and leads them out of the personal hygiene aisle and towards the baby section of the store. 

“Did you find a particular crib you wanted to show us?” Cas asked while pushing the shopping cart, mildly curious.

“Yes! I found a dark brown crib I think would suit my…” he trailed off and looked at all of the adults before focusing on Eileen. “Step-sibling? Cousin?” Cas raised his eyebrows at the question, never really having thought about it. Looking around at Dean, Sam, and Eileen, it’s clear they never thought about it either. Eileen and Sam both opened their mouths to answer before Jack cut them off. “Wait,” Jack frowns at Eileen in confusion. “Are you my step-mom or my aunt?”

~~~

_“What if you had your sword?”_

_And with those six words, Cas’ entire world came crashing down around him. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Dean’s next words elicited a physical reaction in Cas: a feeling like ice cold water swirling around in his stomach. For the first time since he was human, Cas felt nauseous._

_He tried to stop Dean, knowing his efforts were in vain._

_“Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don’t have a choice!”_

_He stared at Dean as tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill. But Dean’s one-track mind was focused on getting Sam and Jack back._

_Michael had said Lucifer would be the end of everything, but watching Dean negotiate with Michael was the end of Cas’ everything._

_Dread and worry consumed Cas when Dean and Michael left to fight Lucifer and get the other half of their family back without so much as a “goodbye”. Dean said it was because he was coming back, but deep down, Cas knew it was because Dean was terrible at saying goodbye, even when he didn’t know if he was going to make it out alive._

_And yet, Cas stayed behind. It nearly killed him to stay back, to stay away, but he promised Dean he’d protect himself and those in the bunker. Because Dean asked him to, and to distract himself, Cas secured the bunker and everyone in it. He lost track of how much time had passed._

_He tried to keep busy, something he learned from the Winchesters, but when the negative thoughts buzzing around in his head became too much, he had to sit down. Mary and Bobby approached him as he sat on the stairs but he didn’t have words for them. He didn’t have the words to tell them ― to tell Mary he let one of her sons get possessed by the very being who tried to kill them moments before and let him fight another cosmic being who wanted them all dead. He didn’t have the words to explain this gut feeling he had, like something went terribly wrong, like Dean was in danger._

_His worst fears were confirmed not long later when Sam ― not Dean ― prayed to Cas, to fly out to the church they ended up in and bring them back home._

_One look at Sam and Jack’s faces and Cas nearly burst into tears._

_Sam explained what happened as Cas healed him and Jack then Cas brought them back to the bunker._

_Sam made sure all the other hunters and Mary were caught up while Cas sat in his room almost completely numb; Dean had only been gone for a few hours at that point, but Cas already missed him so much._

_Three weeks passed and Cas never stopped missing Dean; the ache in his heart was a constant companion that only dulled when in the presence of the rest of his family. Whether he was helping Jack adjust to human life, helping Sam find Dean, or reassuring Mary they were going to find her son, it helped._

_Jack had a hard time adjusting to his newly human life without powers. Despite whatever pain he was in, Cas did his best to help him, knowing from personal experience just how difficult it was to go from angel to human, especially when the choice to do so wasn’t yours. He trained with Jack, gave him advice and helped whenever he could. He taught Jack everything he learned as a human, especially the things no one taught him, like hygiene, methods of transportation, and how to make a difference in the world when you could no longer rely on your powers._

_It helped that Jack also had Sam and Mary as well as the help of several other hunters, including those from the apocalypse world. They all chipped in to help Jack when they weren’t training, helping Sam, or hunting. Cas greatly appreciated this, especially when he went out to track down leads on Michael’s whereabouts or on how to get him to stop possessing Dean._

_Cas grew increasingly desperate as the weeks wore on, and everyone in the bunker noticed. They mostly stayed out of his way when he flew in a frenzy, they wisely ignored the screams coming from the dungeon when Cas had “guests” over, and if they noticed Cas wearing a shirt or jacket of Dean’s from time to time, they never mentioned it._

_Cas didn’t need to sleep or eat and while he missed dreaming and eating certain foods (he’ll never forget the taste of his beloved peanut butter and jelly sandwich), he’d never been happier that he didn’t have to deal with annoying human bodily functions on top of everything else, dedicating every moment he didn’t spend with Jack to finding his ― to finding Dean._

_Lead after lead, Cas left no stone unturned._

_Until finally ― finally ― after being kidnapped and held for ransom by demons and losing Nick, Dean returned home. Cas remembers being as overwhelmed with joy as he was confused and scared. When Dean excused himself, Cas talked about his fears with Sam. He had every intention of going to Dean’s room and welcoming him home in private but those plans went up in flames as soon as Dean came to them with the scar on his shoulder ― and not the one Cas put there himself. Afterwards, they had to drop everything and figure out what Michael was up to and how to stop him, which didn’t give Cas much time to enjoy Dean’s return._

_Because everything else always came first._

~~~

“So what are we watching, anyways?” Sam asks from the other couch. 

“'Tombstone'!” Jack answers enthusiastically, sitting across from Sam and Eileen.

Cas’ immediate response is a groan ― how many times must he watch this movie? Then again, he’d watch the movie as many times as Dean wanted because he wants his boyfriend to be happy. The corner of Cas’ lip curls up in amusement at the memory of their case in Dodge City. Between dressing up as a cowboy and the motel they stayed at, Dean hadn’t been that excited in a long time and he deserved it, especially after all he’d been through. Of course, the memory of the Dodge City case brings back the unpleasant memories of when Dean saying “yes” to Michael, of him and Sam spending weeks searching for Dean after the archangel took over, of his and Dean’s reunion when they all thought Michael left Dean. Cas isn’t sure how he made the leap from the Dodge City case to Dean being possessed by Michael, but he learned a long time ago that human brains don’t always make sense.

He blinks his daze away at the sound of Sam’s groan from the other couch. “'Tombstone'? _Again_?” Eileen giggles from where she’s cuddling Sam.

“I got snacks!” Dean announces walking into the “Dean Cave” with no less than three bags of popcorn, a pack of black licorice, and two packs of gummy worms.

“Dude, why are we watching 'Tombstone', again? You couldn’t find _anything_ else?” Sam asks although everyone already knew the answer.

“Everything else _sucks_ , so we’re watching a classic.” Dean defends his choice as he passes Jack a bag of microwave popcorn with a look of disgust Cas knows to mean their son requested M&Ms in his popcorn again.

As Dean hands Sam and Eileen their own popcorn and gummy worms, Sam continues to gripe: “Dude, we’ve seen this a thousand times.”

“Eileen’s never seen it, neither has Jack.” Dean grew defends. As soon as everyone else has their snacks, Dean snuggles up to Cas.

They arrange themselves so Dean can keep their snacks between his folded legs and Cas can wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“There are other movies, Dean.” Sam replies. He tries to shoot Dean an unimpressed look as he eats some popcorn.

Dean rolls his eyes as takes a bite of his licorice. “Right, cause if it were up to you, we’d be watching ‘The Notebook’.”

Eileen finishes chewing something, likely a gummy worm, since Cas knows she’s not fond of popcorn, before shaking her head. “I’d much rather ‘Tombstone’.”

Black licorice in hand, Dean points at Sam and exclaims a triumphant “Ha!” with an I-told-you-so-tone.

As Sam levels his brother with one of his signature “bitch” faces, as Dean refers to them, a thought occurs to Cas. “Is Jack old enough to watch this movie?” Cas inquires, grabbing some popcorn from the bag in his boyfriend’s lap.

This gives Dean pause. He considers the question as he chews on his licorice and eventually comes up with, “Eh, he’ll be fine. He can just cover up his eyes during any bad parts.”

Cas scoffs but doesn’t argue, seeing as Jack’s been through much worse than what this movie will show.

“Play on!” Dean exclaims, grabbing the remote and playing the movie.

“Wait, where’s Miracle?” Eileen asks as the movie begins.

Her answer comes in the form of a large dog walking into the Dean Cave. He walks up to the couch Cas and Dean are on, sits down in front of them, and proceeds to whine and wag his tail. 

“No.” Cas says sternly, side-eyeing Dean, who’s staring at the dog with a big smile. 

“I wasn’t ―” He turns to Cas in shock.

“I know you were thinking of feeding Miracle some of our snacks.” Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean. 

Dean opens and closes his mouth, like a fish, before he grumpily frowns and faces the tv. “ _Fine_.” 

Cas smirks. “Good boy, Dean.”

Dean’s face from his neck to the tip of his ears turn red as he mumbles a “Shuddup, Cas.”

Miracle continues whining and Cas gets him to stop with a simple, “No, down boy.” Miracle whines once more before he seems to understand he’s not going to get any food from them. He lays down in front of the couch just as the opening credits end and the movie officially begins.

~~~

_The plan changed, Dean. Something went wrong. You know this. Something always goes wrong._

Cas puts toothpaste on his toothbrush.

_Yeah, why does that something always seem to be you?_

His heart physically hurts at the memory as he screws the cap on and places it on one of the cabinet’s shelves.

_You used to trust me, give me the benefit of the doubt._

Cas begins brushing his teeth, staring at his reflection in the mirror, not really seeing it.

_Now you can barely look at me. My powers are failing and I’ve tried to talk to you, over and over, and you just don’t want to hear it, you don’t care._

Distantly, he hears the sink water running.

_I’m...dead to you. You still blame me for Mary. Well, I don’t think there’s anything left to say._

Cas snaps out of it when Miracle stands on his back legs and tries to lick used toothpaste off of the sink. Used toothpaste, Cas notices, that dribbled out of his mouth, down his chin, and onto the sink. Cas finishes brushing his teeth, now fully aware of his surroundings. He stops Miracle from trying to eat the sweet smelling toothpaste and pets him for helping Cas out of his stupor.

_Jack’s dead. Chuck’s gone. You and Sam have each other. I think it’s time for me to move on._

Cas rinses his mouth with water then with mouthwash, puts his toothbrush in the holder next to Dean’s and wipes the tears he didn’t realize he cried.

He remembers that fight like it was yesterday. All of the emotions he felt that night bubbling up inside him threatening to burst as he remembers seeing Dean again for the first time after that fight, how distant and angry he was.

Cas pushed the memories down. They were past that. Dean forgave him a long time ago.

Noticing his red-rimmed eyes in the mirror, Cas washes his face before he and Miracle head over to their room. 

~~~

_He remembers feeling nothing but peace in the Empty. No anger, no sadness, no happiness, no joy, no regrets, just peace._

_Then he woke up._

_Again._

_He barely had time to look around and wonder how and why he was awake in the empty before his “friendly neighborhood cosmic entity.”_

_The Empty, this time shaped like Dean, demanded he tell it how he woke up. Again._

_Cas barely had time to process the question before the familiar feeling of wrongness washed over him standing this close to the Empty. The sense of wrongness emanating from the Empty coupled with the Empty disguising itself as Dean would have made him throw up if he were human. As it were, he felt nauseous. Cas couldn’t stand to look at it._

_But he couldn’t avoid the Empty forever, or even for long; soon, the Empty forced Cas to look at it, forced him to see the wrong mannerisms and hear the wrong voice coming from someone ― something ― that looked just like Dean and it was too much._

_Cas all but drowned in the wrongness he felt peering into the Empty’s eyes ― Dean’s eyes. He’s not sure when he started panting, desperately trying to fill his lungs although he didn’t need to breathe and there wasn’t air in the Empty._

_The Empty was demanding answers, needing to know how and why Cas was awake, again. Cas had a sneaking suspicion, but he wasn’t going to tell the Empty anything._

_“I don’t know,” he replied, breathless._

_But the Empty wasn’t satisfied with that answer. Looking back, Cas is sure it read his mind in the most painful way possible, just to prove a point, which only makes him hate it even more._

_He remembers the head-splitting ache he felt when the Empty touched his face, ripping the answers from his mind. It was utter agony, that feeling as if his brain was on fire. It didn’t take much for him to collapse, on his knees at first, then on his hands as well. The further the Empty dug into his memories, the more searing pain he felt, the more he drowned. He couldn’t breathe ― forgetting that he technically didn’t need to ― and his heart hammered in his chest as his memories played in his head like a movie on fast forward. Every single memory he had tied to every single emotion he experienced, from the moment Cas was created to his most recent death and Cas felt all of it, until the Empty finally let him go._

_Cas gasped for the air that wasn’t available as he tried to shove all the emotions that threatened to pull him under._

_“So it was Jack who woke you up.” The Empty said, using Dean’s face but not his mannerisms or voice. The Empty’s version of Dean crossed it’s arms and contemplated everything it saw when it read Cas’ mind. “He must have woken you this time.” It said, coming to the same conclusion as Cas. “Why?”_

_“So you could send me back.” Cas gasped._

_The Empty hummed in consideration. “Yes, yes, that does seem to be the pattern.”_

_“So send me back.” Cas clambered to his feet._

_“No!” The Empty exclaimed. Hands by its sides, it loomed forward step-by-step until it got in Cas’ personal space. “You got away from me once, I won’t let it happen again.” Cas’ stomach dropped. He always imagined Dean saying those words to him, but not like this. In his fantasies he always pictured Dean whispering in his ear about how he loves him and he’ll never let Cas go. To hear the Empty say those words to him is like the universe decided to give him what he wanted but now how he wanted._

_“But having me awake causes you pain.” Cas reminded it._

_The Empty hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, it does. But I’ll get you to sleep.”_

_It grabbed his face and brought forth another surge of memories, and with it, more agony. All of his mistakes, regrets, poor decisions hit him all at once, one after another until the Empty decided it was done and left him sprawled on the ground with a head full of fire and a feeling like water filling up his lungs._

_As the fire in his head cooled and Cas tried to fight against the sheer terror and wrongness washing over him, the Empty crouched down and put it’s hands on Cas’ head again. Pain exploded in Cas’ head and he screamed out. Searing pain traveled down his body as memory after memory flashed through his mind until the Empty drew back again._

_“Just go to sleep and this will all end.” It sneered with a voice that wasn’t anywhere near Dean’s deep one._

_Cas looked up at the Empty-as-Dean, thinking dryly how it wasn’t how he imagined being on his knees in front of Dean. He shoved those thoughts away and rasped a weak “Send me back.”_

_“Guess we’ll do this the hard way, smart guy.” It spat out in a way that suggested it thought Cas was anything but smart._

_But before the Empty-as-Dean could continue torturing Cas, a portal opened up._

_Cas and the Empty turned to face the portal with matching expressions of confusion. It stood several feet away and looked like a tear in fabric from which Dean called out. “Cas!”_

_“Dean!” Cas’ voice cracked with pent up emotions when he called out._

_Dean walked through the portal, followed by Sam and Jack. The three of them ran to Cas as the Empty covered its ears with its hands, face scrunched up in pain, but they all stopped short at the sight of the Empty._

_“What the Hell?” Dean asked, equal parts confused and angry._

_“Empty, actually.” Cas replied._

_That seemed to get the attention of all three of them and they ran up to Cas, although Dean did cast surreptitious glances at the Empty._

_“Are you alright?” Jack asked._

_“I’m ― what are you all doing here? How did you get here?” Cas asked, looking up at them in confusion._

_“We’ll explain later, right now, I need you to trust me.” Dean words come out in a rush._

_“You know I do, Dean.” Cas gave him a significant look and at Dean’s reaction knew they we’re both thinking about the confession he made before the Empty took him and Billie. They both blushed._

_After a particularly loud agonizing scream, the four of them gleaned at the Empty who was on its knees screaming in agony from having so many people awake._

_Dean muttered something Cas couldn't hear before facing him and saying, “In order to get you out of here, you have to be human. Is that ―”_

_Cas cut him off. “Yes.”_

_“Are you s ―” Sam began._

“Yes.”

_Cas didn’t miss the way Dean grabbed his hand before using the angel blade he brought in to make an incision on Cas’ throat, just deep enough to extract his grace, which Jack promptly inhaled. Cas’ grace left his body between one breath and the next. He felt it as it went, almost like someone brushed his entire body with a feather, and when it was gone he slumped forward, drained and completely exhausted._

_He heaved himself up and Jack hugged him as he healed him._

_“Let’s get out of here.”_

_The four of them ran to the portal._

_“NO!” the Empty screeched._

_But none of them looked back. They took turns jumping through the portal. Jack, Cas, Sam, and finally Dean. At last, Cas found himself back in the bunker._

_It took awhile for him to adjust to being human again, learning and relearning things, but he got it eventually. Sam, Jack, and Dean filled him in on what happened while he was gone and afterwards, finally, he and Dean sat down to talk about Cas’ confession and what it meant for him, Dean, and their relationship. During this conversation, Dean made a confession of his own ― a declaration of love. Cas’ heart soared and he tackled Dean to his bed in happiness with a hug._

_Meanwhile, Jack released Amara and resurrected Billie, making her the new God, leaving him human. Billie thanked him by not killing the Winchesters. The Winchesters then apologized to Amara profusely for lying to her. Last Cas heard, Amara went back to Reno and Billie is enjoying her new job and has been creating the next generation of angels and reapers._

_Jack and Cas adjusted to human life again, this time together and with the help of their family, including Eileen, who moved into the bunker not long after Cas was rescued._

~~~

That was almost a year ago. 

Now, Dean and Cas get ready to sleep in their room. Together, they make their bed.

“You alright? You’ve been kinda... _off_ all day.” Dean asked as he pulled their sheets back. 

Cas took his time formulating his thoughts as Dean waited patiently, arranging the pillows. “I’ve been thinking and…” Cas hesitated, glancing at Dean, not sure how his boyfriend would take it, but wanting to know what he thinks. “I believe we’re star-crossed lovers.”

Dean’s in the middle of fluffing his pillow when he stops abruptly. “What?”

“Star-crossed lovers. They’re a couple whose relationship, for one reason or another, is ‘doomed’.” Cas ends his sentence with air quotes.

“No, I know what it is, I just mean, why do you think that’s us?”

“Ever since we met in Hell, the forces of Heaven have been trying to keep us away from one another.”

His superiors tried to keep him away from Dean after he rescued his Righteous Man but Cas disobeyed them and saw him anyway. Naomi tried to brainwash him into killing Dean and it almost worked. Hannah and Hael and countless other angels tried to make Cas choose between all of Heaven and Dean, even though he chose Dean every single time. Even Michael from the other world tried to keep them apart.

“Not just Heaven, but the forces of Hell as well.” Dean seemed skeptical and Cas begged him to understand with a wide-eyed look that Dean called his “puppy dog eyes”. 

When Heaven asked Dean to torture Alastair it nearly tore them apart before they even begun. Crowley has gotten between him and Dean more times than Cas cares to count. And what of all the demons who tried to kill them, kidnap them, imprison them, kill them or all of the above?

“Other outside forces…” Amara comes to mind. As does the Empty. 

Cas watches as several emotions flit across Dean’s face, too fast for Cas to recognize much less name them. In the time it takes Dean to think about what Cas is saying, Miracle walks into their room and Cas closes the door behind him. The large dog jumps on their bed and settles himself down on the foot of it. 

Cas’ scowl does not have the intended effect: reminding Miracle he has his own bed sitting a couple feet away. 

Cas walks back to bed and gets under the covers. He opens his arms in invitation. It isn’t until Dean’s pillow is sufficiently fluffed, he turns the lights off, covers them with the blankets, and is “spooned” by Cas, comfortable and secure in his boyfriend’s arms that Dean talks in a low voice. “Well, when you put it like that, I gotta say, Cas, you might be onto somethin’.”

“Really?” As much as Cas was hoping Dean would at least try to see things his way, he’s still surprised by his boyfriend’s reaction.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve been through all sorts of crap and we’ve had supernatural beings on all sides try to tear us apart or turn us against each other. I don’t think we’re _doomed_ though. At least, not anymore.”

“I don’t think anyone’s going to try and keep us apart anymore.”

Cas hears the smile in Dean’s voice. “Yeah, otherwise we’ll kick their asses.”

Cas slots one leg between Dean’s, tucks one arm under his head and presses Dean closer to him with the other. Dean’s hand covers his. Cas presses a kiss just under Dean’s ear before settling in for the night. 

“Does this mean I’m your Romeo?” Dean teased.

“You’re better than that. You’re my Dean.” Cas whispers in his ear. “And one day, future generations will read about us, Dean and Cas, the greatest love story ever told.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this; as always kudos and comments are appreciated. Speaking of comment, I'm curious. Eileen: Jack's aunt or step-mom? What do you think?
> 
> Do you ship Destiel? Are you 18+? Come join us over on [Profound Bond Discord](https://discord.gg/profoundbond), we'd love to have you!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapphirecobalt-1). My inbox is always open.


End file.
